Bowser's hypnosis
by Ilikecats789
Summary: This takes place after Super Mario Odyssey. Please remember this is not Canon.


(Characters are owned by Nintendo)

Mario is at his house. Mario gets a text. It reads:

_Dear Mario,_

_Please come over to my castle. I have_

_lots of cookies for us to have! Why cookies,_

_you may ask? It's because when I bake cake,_

_I get kidnapped. Yes, you do always save me,_

_but it's never fun being kidnapped. You know?_

_So this time I decided to stay on the safe side _

_and make cookies! I know I never text, but I _

_just realized that you can text and __that _

_sending letters is __obsolete._

_From, Peach_

Mario: Haha Peach is right she gets kidnapped literally always gets kidnapped when she bakes cakes. And letters are obsolete.

Mario goes to Peach's Castle. But Mario gets the feeling something isn't right when he enters.

Peach: Mario! Want some cookies?

Mario: Sure! But Peach, I feel like something isn't right.

Peach: It's probably just the fact that I told you in a text. It's probably nothing.

Mario: Then what's that on the ceiling?

The ceiling opens up, and Bowser comes in.

Peach: You can't capture me! Mario came first! And this time I baked cookies!

Bowser: Peach, you may be the perfect wife, but you aren't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

Peach: What good is a wife that doesn't love you back?

Bowser: I know. That's why I'll-

Mario: You'll never kidnap Peach!

Bowser: Stop it Mario. Didn't your mom ever teach you that interrupting is disrespectful? Anyway, Peach. I know. That's why I'll ma-

Mario: Why should I respect you?

Bowser: SHUT UP MARIO! Peach, I know. That's why I'll make you one that **does** like me back!

Peach: I wanna see you try.

Bowser: Very well then. TOAD ARMY! OUR QUEEN IS COMING!

All of the toads gather outside to wait. Their eyes are blood red.

Peach: What did you do to my people?

Bowser: Oh I hypnotized them to be my slaves. Guess who else I hypnotized?

Mario: Who?

Bowser: THE YOSHIS!

Mario: MAMMA MIA!

The yoshis tie up Peach with their tongue.

Bowser: I think you now know what I'm going to do to make you like me back. I also think you know who's getting hypnotized NEXT!

Peach: Oh shut up Bowser I bet you won't succeed in hypnotizing me.

Bowser: *facepalms* I literally hypnotized all of the toads AND the yoshis! You think I can't hypnotize YOU?

Peach: Oh wait I forgot.

Mario: How are you gonna do it?

Bowser: With my hypno mushroom!

Bowser pulls out a super mushroom, except it's has an angry face and it's red is replaced with yellow.

Bowser eats the mushroom.

Cappy: You wouldn't DARE mess with Peach!

Bowser: Oh. Cappy. It's you. My last wedding was a wedding that you and Mario crashed. But the NEXT wedding will end a LOT better!

Bowser makes a glowing purple ball.

Bowser: Prepare to be HYPNOTIZED, Peach!

Bowser throws the ball at Peach, but he misses and it hits the wall.

Mario and Cappy laugh their heads off.

Cappy: You'll have a hard time hypnotizing a WALL!

Mario and Cappy are still laughing, and Peach starts laughing too.

Bowser: SILENCE!

Peach: Oh hi I'm a hypnotized wall and I am your humble servant and all and all I can do is fall down like a whomp so crap just got real.

Mario, Cappy, and Peach are now laughing harder.

Mario: Yeah what are you gonna hypnotize next? The ceiling?

Mario, Cappy, and Peach are now laughing even harder.

Bowser: I SAID SILENCE!

Bowser makes another glowing purple ball.

Bowser throws again, and this time it touches Peach's face.

Bowser: After this, **I'll** be the one laughing!

Mario: What do you mean?

Bowser: You'll see.

Peach's eyes turn blood red.

Bowser: Yoshis! Release her!

The yoshis release Peach.

Bowser: Heeheehee this will be the best moment of my life!

Bowser: Peach!

Peach: Yes, Master?

Bowser: Beat Mario up, ok?

Cappy: Peach please don't do this!

Peach: No, Cappy. I will beat up Mario.

Peach walks up to Mario and punches him in the face pretty hard.

Mario: Peach I thought you couldn't fight!

Peach: I can. I just never did until now.

Bowser: Heeheehee this is good!

Bowser: Less talking, more beating up!

Peach: Okay. Mario, I went easy on you that time. This one is harder.

Peach punched Mario in the face really hard. Mario lost 3 teeth.

Bowser: Hahahahaha!

Peach starts jumping on Mario's head.

Mario: Stop it Peach you are giving me a headache!

Bowser: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Peach: A headache, huh? With THIS, you'll think there's a BOMB in your head!

Peach ground pounds on Mario's head.

Peach throws Mario really far from the balcony.

Bowser: HAHAHAHAHAHA I always wanted to see this!

30 days later:

Cappy: Mario are you awake?

Mario wakes up, and Cappy runs away.

Mario: Cappy, it's me!

Cappy: I KNOW it's you, but remember back in Cap Kingdom when I said I was easily startled?

Mario: Oh yeah I remember now. Are we the only two people here?

Captain Toad: No.

Luigi: Not really.

Yoshi: Not exactly.

FLUDD: Well, no.

Prince Luma: Hello Mario!

Mario: Hi guys! But, I thought all of the toads and yoshis were hypnotized!

Captain toad and Yoshi: Well, he forgot us.

Luigi: Where are we?

Mario: I think we're in the Ruined Kingdom.

Cappy: Oh ya we fought a dragon here.

Captain toad: I fought a dragon once in Pyropuff peak!

Luigi: Captain toad, you didn't even fight him. You literally just dodged his attacks, climbed a really tall ladder, which fell and bonked him on the head.

Mario: The battle with Wingo was really cool, though.

Cappy: And you fought him four times, not once.

Captain toad: Yeah you guys are right. It wasn't a real fight. However, it got my adrenaline going and it was a big achievement for me!

Mario: Hey Prince Luma! Did you know I have a ship?

Prince Luma: They let you keep the ship from Super Mario Galaxy 2?

Mario: No. I gave it back. I'm talking about my NEW one.

Prince Luma: Let's see the ship!

Mario takes them to the odyssey.

Prince Luma: It looks kinda crappy.

Cappy: Oh ya that happens when it's all busted up. We need power moons to fix it.

Prince Luma: Cappy you are stupid it's a power STAR!

Cappy: There's power MOONS too!

Prince Luma: Oh.

Mario: Let's check out the dragon.

Mario goes to the dragon.

Dragon: M-Mario?

Mario: Yes?

Dragon: Remember the last time you fought me?

Mario: Yes, I do. You want a rematch?

Dragon: No, Mario. During that fight, you've earned my respect.

Mario: Really?

Dragon: Well, not all of it.

Mario: What do you mean?

Dragon: I mean, I don't respect you enough to actually defeat Bowser, but I'm willing to help a bit.

Mario: How?

Dragon: Mario, I'd like you to have this.

The dragon gives Mario a Multi Moon.

Mario: Thanks!

Dragon: You're welcome.

Mario goes back to the odyssey.

FLUDD: We need to go to Cloud Kingdom.

Mario: You have a point. I just hope we can all fit inside.

They could.

They go to Cloud Kingdom.

Robo brood is waiting there.

Topper: Hahaha robo brood is metal now!

Harriet: True.

Rango: Ya its solid steel bruh!

Spewart: Ya har har har!

FLUDD: Mario, that's a robot. Maybe I can make it malfunction with my water since it's metal now.

Mario: Yeah let's try.

FLUDD malfunctions robo brood.

Robo brood is now made of diamonds.

Topper: Haha u can't beat us!

Dragon: Yay I like diamonds!

The dragon headbutts robo brood.

Dragon: Aw man the diamond is gone!

Mario: Well you beat robo brood so thats a plus!

Dragon: You know, Mario, I've decided that I am now fully on your side.

Mario: Glad to hear it.

Dragon: Hey look a portal opened up!

Cappy: Should we trust him?

Dragon: If it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll tell you where you can capture me.

Cappy: Then where do we capture you?

Dragon: On my very front horn.

Cappy: I can only capture a trex for like 30 seconds. We'll only be able to capture you for less than 10 seconds!

Dragon: It's easier to stay on a horn than it is to stay on a head bigger than you.

Cappy: True.

Mario captures the dragon.

Mario flies into the portal, with everyone on his back.

Mario is in outer space now.

Bowser is sitting on his throne and is REALLY big!(Much bigger than in Super Mario Galaxy 2.)

Bowser: Come to stop me Mario, huh? I heard the dragon teamed up with you. Which is why I hypnotized Rosalina to give me the power of the stars AND the moons! I'll tell-

Prince Luma: (Crying) WHY DID U HYPNOTIZE MAMA?!

Bowser: SHUT UP WEAKLING! I'll tell you the other kingdom's I've hypnotized. I've hypnotized all of Cap Kingdom, Cascade Kingdom, Sand Kingdom, Lake Kingdom, Wooded Kingdom, Lost Kingdom, Metro Kingdom, Seaside Kingdom, Snow Kingdom, Luncheon Kingdom, Mushroom kingdom, Isle Delfino, Hyrule Kingdom, Sarassaland, and Waffle Kingdom. With the power of the stars and moons, I could hypnotize the whole universe! The hypnotized lumas could help, too. But first I'll kill you! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

Mario: This may be the first time I can roar back! ROOOOAAAAAAAARRR!

Prince Luma: Raaaaaaaaar!

Mario: That may be the cutest thing I've ever seen.

Prince Luma: What do u mean?

Cappy: He means you're not exactly intimidating.

Prince Luma: What does intimidating mean?

Mario: No time to explain. Guys, anything you can do?

Prince Luma: I can weaken Bowser with the power of the stars!

Mario: Then do it!

Prince Luma: What's the magic word?

Mario: WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

Prince Luma: I said, What's the magic word?

Mario: NO SERIOUSLY WERE GONNA GET KILLED IF YOU DON'T DO THIS!

Prince Luma stares at Mario.

Mario: Okay fine! Please?

Prince Luma: Ok!

Prince Luma weakens Bowser.

Bowser is now twice the size of how he was in Super Mario Galaxy 2.

Mario headbutts Bowser.

Cappy: Yeah!

Prince Luma: Now what do you say?

Bowser starts to breathe fire.

Mario: WE DONT HAVE TIME MY BUTTS GONNA GET BURNED IF WE DO THIS!

Prince Luma stares at Mario.

Mario: OK FINE THANKS!

Prince Luma: Say it nicely!

Mario: Ok. Thanks.

Prince Luma: You're welcome!

Mario(under his breath): Sigh. Stupid kids.

Mario (surprisingly) got out of the way of Bowser's fire.

Bowser starts throwing burning meteors at Mario.

Mario dodges all of them, and headbutts Bowser again.

Bowser is now weak.

Cappy: Let's finish him off!

Mario: You made Peach beat me up! Now YOU get beat up!

Mario headbutts Bowser with the force of 10,000 dragons.

Bowser is defeated. He falls down into a lava planet much bigger than him, where the gravity crushes him and the lava burns him.

Mario, Cappy, Prince Luma, FLUDD, Yoshi, Captain toad, Luigi: WE DID IT!

Mario and the others get teleported back to the Mushroom kingdom. Peach is waiting there.

Peach: Thank you SO much Mario for saving us! Not only did you save the Mushroom Kingdom, but the whole WORLD as well! Everyone thoroughly remembers what happened. I'm SO sorry for beating you up. You were strong, even for a dragon!

Mario: Thanks!

Peach: Oh and there's an update for Mario Odyssey!

Mario: Oh what's it called?

Peach: It's called "Bowser's hypnosis". It EXACTLY matches your adventure!

Mario: Who made it?

Peach: As always, Nintendo.

Mario: Nintendo is very mysterious. How do they know our adventures so well?

Peach: I honestly don't know! How were you so strong? I'm pretty sure it was something biological.

Mario: No, I think it was my love for you. FLUDD, who's right?

FLUDD: You both are.

Mario and Peach: What do you mean?

FLUDD: Well, there is something called Hysterical strength. Hysterical strength happens when-

Mario and Peach: SHUT UP FLUDD!

FLUDD: Well YOU asked!

Peach: Mario! Want some cookies?

Mario: Sure!


End file.
